Un emploi du temps de ministre
by Candiec
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Kingsley Shacklebolt prends la difficile mais nécessaire décision de devenir Ministre de la Magie. Entre la reconstruction du pays, les crises diplomatiques, les procès de Mangemorts et tout ce qui fait le quotidien d'un ministre, son ministère promet de ne pas être de tout repos. Sans compter ses problèmes personnels, et tout ce qui fait la vie d'un homme.
1. La déclaration

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les évènements cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte et l'histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture !

« Je m'adresse aujourd'hui à toute la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne. Cette nuit, le mage noir de sinistre réputation se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort a été tué lors d'un combat acharné. Nous devons cette victoire à Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort est mort, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous ses fidèles. J'appelle donc chaque sorcier, chaque sorcière, chaque créature magique de ce pays à ne pas baisser leur garde. L'heure de se réjouir viendra plus tard. Pour le moment, il est essentiel que chacun d'entre nous reste vigilant. Certains Mangemorts sont aussi dangereux que leur maître. Nous ne souhaitons pas que de nouveaux drames se produisent. Cette guerre a déjà tué trop de sorciers. Nous avons certes gagné une bataille, une bataille décisive. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas encore gagné la guerre, mais j'ai bon espoir que nous la gagnions sous peu. Comme disais mon supérieur hiérarchique à l'époque où je travaillais au bureau des Aurors : Vigilance constante.

C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie par intérim. »

Au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, Kingsley venait d'être nommé Ministre de la Magie par intérim, en attendant que des élections soient organisées. Au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, Kingsley était un homme fatigué, qui n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se reposer. Mais il y avait mille et une choses à faire, entre finir la guerre, reconstruire le pays épuisé par ces trois années de combats, rendre hommage aux victimes et réapprendre à vivre. Alors, au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, Kingsley Shacklebolt prit la décision de faire passer la communauté magique avant lui, et d'être le chef dont elle avait besoin en ces temps troublés.


	2. Le premier Moldu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les évènements cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte et l'histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture !

Le premier ministre moldu était tranquillement assis dans son bureau du 10, Downing Street, et pensait aux prochaines vacances qu'il allait pouvoir prendre loin de Londres et de sa constante agitation, lorsque le portrait accroché au mur de son bureau se mit à parler.

« Visite imminente du ministre de la magie»

Le premier ministre poussa un soupir de découragement. Depuis quatre ans qu'il était en poste, ce portrait lui avait parlé un trop grand nombre de fois. Et ce n'était que pour lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Or, le premier ministre n'avait décidément pas besoin de mauvaise publicité en ce moment, avec les élections qui approchaient. Les médias et le parti d'opposition lui causaient déjà bien assez de soucis sans qu'en plus un monde magique dont il n'avait même pas le droit de parler n'en rajoute. Il se cala néanmoins dans son fauteuil et dit au portrait que le ministre pouvait venir. Après tout, il ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir se matérialiser dans la pièce un homme grand, d'une quarantaine d'année et à la peau noire, qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais le système politique des sorciers devait être d'une grande instabilité pour qu'ils changent de ministre aussi souvent. Le dernier, un certain Puis Thicknesse, ne lui avait pas fait grande impression. Le pauvre n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans son rôle. Le nouveau en revanche, avait l'air bien plus stable.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à parler qu'il sut d'où il le connaissait. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été sont garde du corps, un an auparavant, lorsque le gouvernement sorcier se souciait encore de sa protection. Depuis quelques mois en revanche, il avait dû se débrouiller seul, et avait échappé à certaines tentatives d'assassinat n'ayant rien de normal. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'il invita Kingsley à prendre un siège.

\- Je vous remercie M. le premier ministre, je ne vais cependant pas rester très longtemps, je manque de temps pour cela. Les derniers jours ont cependant été riches en évènements, et il est de mon de devoir de vous en tenir informé, lui répondit celui-ci.

Le premier ministre remarqua en effet que Kingsley avait l'air au bout du rouleau.

\- Comme mon prédécesseur a du vous en informer, reprit Shacklebolt, la communauté magique traverse depuis quelques temps une période de crise. Nous sommes en pleine guerre civile, qui a décimé un dixième de la population magique de Grande Bretagne, mais qui par chance, est sur le point de s'achever. Le chef du camp adverse a été tué il y a deux jours, et le ministre de la magie qu'il avait placé à la tête du pays, Pius Thicknesse, a été emprisonné. J'ai été nommé ministre de la magie par intérim, en attendant que des élections soient organisées. Je vous tiendrez informé de la fin de la guerre.

\- Mais … ce malade, lord Machinchose, qui tuait des gens pour le plaisir … Il est mort ?

\- Oui, monsieur le premier ministre. Il a été tué lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Cependant, pour le moment, le danger n'est pas éliminé. Certains de ses partisans sont encore vivants, et plus déchaînés que jamais. Je vous informerez lorsque le danger pour les moldus sera définitivement écarté.

\- Vous savez Shacklebolt … C'est sûrement la première fois que je suis content de voir l'un des vôtre, lui répondit le premier Ministre dans un sourire.

Kingsley esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et se volatilisa. Le premier ministre allait enfin avoir une bonne nouvelle sur laquelle s'appuyer pour être réélu. Il allait enfin pouvoir annoncer aux médias que les chefs de l'organisation terroriste sur le compte de laquelle ils avaient mis toutes les catastrophes s'étant produites durant l'année écoulée avaient été arrêtés et que les tueries allaient cesser. Le chef de l'opposition allait en avaler son chapeau de travers. Pour un peu, il aurait même siffloté, tant il était heureux.


	3. Paperasse et prévisions

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les évènements cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte et l'histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture !

Il était six heures du matin lorsque le réveil magique de Kingsley Shacklebolt sonna. Ce dernier le fit taire d'un coup de baguette. La journée promettait d'être longue

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kingsley arriva par cheminée au ministère de la magie. Sur son passage, beaucoup de fonctionnaires de gratifièrent d'un « Bonjour monsieur le ministre », mais les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, tels que Arthur Weasley, lui lancèrent un franc et amical « Bonjour Kingsley ! ».

Il parvint sans encombre à son bureau, et s'installa derrière son bureau. Ou plutôt, ce qui lui avait autrefois servit de bureau, et qui était désormais encombré de papiers en tous genre, à signer ou à remplir. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il prenne un ou une secrétaire. La véritable question était : qui ? Il ne tenait pas à demander à Percy Weasley, qu'il savait très compétent, mais avec qui il n'était pas en très bons termes, et qui l'insupporterait rapidement. Il passa mentalement en revue toutes les personnes employées au ministère qu'il connaissait, et qui auraient pu convenir. Finalement, son choix se porta sur Margaux Thompson, une jeune femme membre de l'Ordre qui parlait plusieurs langues, et qui était d'une redoutable efficacité, en plus d'être très organisée. Il l'appela sur le champ, et lui proposa de devenir sa secrétaire attitrée. Celle-ci accepta, et se mit aussitôt au travail, afin de traiter toute la paperasse accumulée en trois jours seulement.

Pour l'instant, Kingsley avait d'autres priorités que de signer des documents. La première de toutes était de s'occuper d'organiser une cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes de la guerre en général, et de la bataille de Poudlard en particulier. Ensuite, il allait falloir nettoyer le ministère de tous les traitres ayant collaboré avec le gouvernement mis en place par Lord Voldemort. Les couloirs du ministère en étaient remplis. Et enfin, il allait falloir organiser des procès pour les Mangemorts capturés. Tout un programme. Sans compter tous les problèmes posés par la guerre. Être premier ministre en ces temps troublés n'allait pas être une sinécure, loin s'en faut.

La guerre pris fin officiellement le 15 mai 1997, à 15h30, heure d'arrestation du dernier Mangemort notable encore en liberté. Lors de la conférence de presse qu'il donna à cette occasion, Kingsley appela toute la population magique de Grande Bretagne à déposer les armes, et à s'employer avec lui à la reconstruction du pays. Les séquelles n'étaient pas seulement visibles au travers des bâtiments détruits, elles l'étaient aussi dans le cœur des sorciers. A la période de peur et de troubles qui venait de s'écouler, Kingsley demanda aux sorciers britanniques de faire succéder une période de paix, afin que les sorciers se retrouvent et se fassent confiance à nouveau. Un programme difficile, mais pas impossible, qui ne pourrait s'accomplir que si l'ensemble de la communauté magique se regroupait pour panser ses plaies. Il ajouta qu'une cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes de la guerre aurait lieu d'ici peu dans le parc de Poudlard.

L'heure des combats avait cessé, venait maintenant celle de la reconstruction, qui, Kingsley le pressentait, ne serait pas moins douloureuse.


	4. Le temps du souvenir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les évènements cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte et l'histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture !

L'assistance avait revêtu ses habits de deuil pour rendre hommage aux victimes de la guerre. Aucune famille n'avait été épargnée, et tous avaient perdu un proche durant les trois ans qu'avaient duré cette folie meurtrière. Il avait été décidé par le ministère qu'une cérémonie serait organisée à Poudlard, mais que celle-ci rendrait hommage à toutes les victimes de la guerre, pas seulement à celles de la bataille de Poudlard.

Kingsley remontait lentement l'allée qui menait à l'estrade sur laquelle il devait parler. A ses côtés se tenait Harry Potter, le survivant. Ils s'arrêtaient régulièrement, serraient des mains, réconfortaient des veuves, des orphelins, tentaient de réconforter comme ils le pouvaient ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher. Kingsley avait envie de vomir. Il se sentait impuissant face à toute cette souffrance, inutile et pas à sa place. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'était son rôle, en tant que ministre. Un rôle dans lequel il ne se sentait pas légitime, mais son rôle quand même.

Il monta les marches qui menaient jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle il devait prononcer son discours avec l'impression de monter à l'échafaud. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Mesdames, Messieurs,

Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre un dernier hommage collectif à tous ceux qui sont tombés durant cette guerre. Tous se sont battus. Tous sont morts en défendant les valeurs auxquels ils croyaient. Ils sont morts pour défendre un monde égalitaire, où chacun aurait sa place, peu importe son sang. Aujourd'hui, je souhaiterais avoir une pensée particulière pour chacun d'entre eux. Pour les nés-moldus, les membres de l'ordre du phénix, les élèves de Poudlard, mais aussi les anonymes qui se sont joint à la bataille.

Le temps de la réconciliation et de la reconstruction est venu. Il faut désormais oublier nos querelles, et nos conflits. Surmonter nos différences, et nos mésententes pour aller de l'avant, et reconstruire un monde plus beau, non pas fondé sur la naissance des sorciers mais sur leurs aptitudes. Ce monde, je l'ai rêvé. Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'opportunité de le réaliser. Mais ce monde, il faut que nous le réalisions ensemble. Juste avant de mourir, l'un de mes amis a dit que c'était de la force des convictions que dépendait la victoire, pas du nombre de partisans. Je voudrais apporter cependant une nuance à cette affirmation. Les victoires remportées ainsi sont grandes. Mais celles où le nombre de partisans est aussi grand que la force de leurs convictions le sont encore plus.

Enfin, je voudrai avoir une dernière pensée pou tous ceux dont les noms ne sont pas inscrit sur la stèle que nous inaugurerons tout à l'heure. Je pense notamment aux personnes portées disparues, dont les familles n'ont aucunes nouvelles. Car il y a pire que l'absence, il y a l'ignorance de savoir ce qu'il est réellement advenu de nos proches »

La voix de Kingsley s'était brisée sur la dernière phrase. Il baissa la tête avant de demander à l'assistance d'observer deux minutes de silence à la mémoire des disparus.

L'assistance baissa la tête à son tour, dans un hommage muet rendu à ceux qui étaient mort pour eux. Pour leur permettre d'avoir une vie meilleure. Mais aussi à tous ceux qui avaient été les victimes innocentes de Lord Voldemort. Les moldus, les nés moldus, et tous ceux que Lord Voldemort avait sacrifié dans sa quête du pouvoir.

Kingsley descendit de l'estrade, et laissa la place à Harry Potter, celui qui, il en était conscient, incarnerait à jamais la lutte contre les forces du mal. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, un jour. Qu'ils parlent ensemble de son avenir, et du futur. Il savait que le garçon voulait devenir Auror, Minerva McGonagall lui en avait touché un mot quelques mois auparavant. Celui-ci fit un discours très émouvant, sur l'importance du souvenir, et le fait que jamais on ne devrait oublier que des gens étaient morts, sacrifiés sur l'autel de la prétendue pureté du sang. Sinon, de telles horreurs se reproduiraient, il en avait l'intime conviction.

Le garçon avait raison, un jour, si on n'y prêtait pas attention, tout ceci recommencerait. Il suffirait qu'un autre malade reprenne les idées du mage noir, et certains le suivrait. Pour éviter que cela se produise, il allait falloir éviter de marginaliser les failles des anciens Mangemorts. Ce ne serait pas une tâche aisée, Kingsley le savait. Mais il allait essayer. Il le devait. Pour Eleanor, il devait mener ce combat à son terme.

Alors Kingsley se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille électorale.


	5. Eleanor

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les évènements cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte et l'histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture !

Les élections étaient programmées pour le mois de juillet. Kingsley avait promis des élections libres, et elles le furent. Son principal adversaire s'appelait Tiberius Oppler, et avait été très proche du gouvernement de Cornelius Fudge. Bien que ce dernier n'ait pas su voir les prémices de l'ascension de Voldemort, Oppler était très populaire auprès de la population sorcière, notamment en raison de sa résistance acharnée face au mage noir durant la guerre. Cependant, Oppler avait massivement participé à la corruption durant le ministère de Fudge, et Kingsley mena campagne sans trop de difficultés. Harry Potter lui-même lui avait proposé son aide pour mener campagne, mais Kingsley avait refusé, prétextant qu'Harry avait besoin de se reposer, et que cette bataille là n'était pas de son ressort. En réalité, Kingsley voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait être élu sans l'aide du Survivant. Si il l'avait fait, il aurait toujours eu l'impression de ne devoir son ministère qu'à sa relation avec celui-ci, et non pas à ses compétences. Et d'un tel pouvoir, Kingsley n'en voulait pas.

Le ministère de la magie était élu au suffrage universel direct, par l'ensemble des sorciers de plus de 17 ans.

Kingsley fut élu à une écrasante majorité, près de 74 pourcent des suffrages. Ce jour là, Kingsley était tiraillé entre sa joie de se savoir réélu, et de pouvoir mettre en place des réformes qu'il estimait nécessaires pour restructurer la société sorcière, et son immense lassitude. Il avait été élu pour au moins 7 ans de sueurs froides et de responsabilités immenses. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Le soir de son élection, alors qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se reposer et savourer sa victoire, on frappa à sa porte. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure tardive. Il ouvrit la porte sur Arthur Weasley, accompagné du chef de la police magique, Ryan Emerson. Arthur avait un air désolé sur le visage.

\- On peut entrer Kingsley ?

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Dans la cheminée brûlait un feu d'enfer. Sur le manteau étaient posées des photos de couple. Un mariage, un voyage en Afrique.

\- King … commença Arthur, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles. Nous avons retrouvé le corps d'Eleanor.

Les yeux du tout nouveau ministre de la magie s'étaient remplis de larmes. Son Eleanor. Morte. A jamais. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble. La mort de leur premier enfant, Oliver, il y a dix ans. Leurs tentatives désespérées pour en avoir un autre depuis. Leur couple s'était étiolé ces derniers mois, surtout depuis que Kingsley s'était engagé dans l'ordre du Phénix.

\- Ou ça ? Ou est ce que vous l'avez retrouvée ?

\- Dans la forêt Noire, M. Shacklebolt, lui répondit Emerson. Elle y a apparemment vécu quelques temps avant que les Mangemorts ne la retrouve. Vous comprenez bien qu'étant votre épouse, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle Née-Moldue. Ils se sont donc donné du mal pour la retrouver.

\- Kingsley … Reprit Arthur, il y a autre chose …

\- Vas y, lui répondit celui-ci, rien ne peut-être pire que la mort d'Eleanor.

\- Eleanor était enceinte.

Kingsley eut l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Non seulement Eleanor était morte, mais en plus, le dernier espoir qui lui restait d'avoir une famille était mort avec elle. Il entendit Arthur Weasley lui dire qu'il pouvait boire tout son soul s'il le souhaitait, mais qu'il devait être au ministère le lendemain matin.

\- Les médias ne vont pas te manquer Kingsley. Il va falloir que tu sois fort. Tu peux y arriver King. Je te laisse à présent. Courage.

Ils partirent, laissant Kingsley seul avec son chagrin. Alors, Kingsley se laissa aller au dangereux jeu des souvenirs. Il avait rencontré Eleanor au ministère. Elle était Auror elle aussi. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble durant de longs mois. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle pendant une de leurs nombreuses planques. Il l'avait embrassée deux mois plus tard, alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle. Ils s'étaient mariés à la fin de la première guerre, et puis Eleanor était tombée enceinte quelques années plus tard. Oliver avait été la joie de ses parents. Ils avaient eu droit à deux années de grand bonheur. Deux années de joie, deux années avec son fils et sa femme. Ils avaient été une famille jusqu'à la mort d'Oliver. Il avait eu la dragoncelle, mais Eleanor n'avait pas su déceler les symptômes, et Oliver en été mort. Eleanor avait tenté de retomber enceinte, mais quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Kingsley s'était mis à travailler de plus en plus, pour échapper à son malheur. Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Eleanor et lui avaient cessé de se parler. Mais lorsqu'Eleanor avait reçu sa convocation pour la commission d'enregistrement des nés moldus, elle avait décidé de partir, tandis que Kingsley partait se cacher. Ils s'étaient aimés une dernière fois, avec la force du désespoir. Et elle était partie. Portée disparue, jamais revenue.

Kingsley laissa échapper un sanglot. Son Eleanor était morte. Ils l'avaient tuée.


	6. Procès et Elfes de maison

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les événements cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte est de moi.

 **NdA :** Les premiers chapitres sont un peu courts, mais nécessaires pour mettre en place certains éléments de l'intrigue que je me voyait pas regrouper dans un chapitre. A partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront plus longs et plus consistants. Je mettrai en ligne chaque mercredi.

 _Bonne lecture !_

Il lui semblait que rien, jamais, ne pourrait compenser la perte de son épouse. S'il avait surmonté sa disparition et réussi à maintenir un semblant de normalité jusqu'à présent, c'était dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne. Maintenant que même cet espoir lui avait été retiré, c'était comme si sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire bonne figure lors des réunions officielles, et devait se forcer à se composer un visage avant chacune de ses sorties. Car malgré son chagrin, Arthur et sa secrétaire lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'aux yeux des sorciers, il devait paraître inébranlable. S'il laissait sa faiblesse transparaître, il créerait une brèche dans laquelle l'opposition s'engouffrerait la tête la première. Et à quelques semaines des premiers jugements de Mangemorts, dont certains étaient très controversés, impliquant des personnalités en vue dans le monde magique, il ne pouvait très clairement pas se le permettre. Il faisait donc tout pour garder la tête haute. Mais dès qu'il était seul, le chagrin l'envahissait à nouveau.

Il allait régulièrement manger chez les Weasley. Il aimait bien Arthur et Molly, et ces déjeuners du dimanche midi lui offraient une agréable soupape de décompression. C'était l'un des rares moments de la semaine où il pouvait ne rien dire, et laisser les autres meubler la conversation à sa place. Il appréciait particulièrement l'humour noir dont faisait de plus en plus souvent preuve George. La mort de son jumeau avait été un choc, mais dimanche après dimanche, King avait l'impression que l'homme à l'oreille coupée se reconstruisait peu à peu. Et puis, cela lui donnait l'occasion de voir Harry, avec qui il s'entendait de mieux en mieux.

Dans la famille Weasley, il se sentait compris. Tous avaient perdu un ou plusieurs proches durant la guerre, et ici, personne ne lui posait de questions. On le laissait faire son deuil tranquillement, à son rythme.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les procès des Mangemorts s'ouvrirent, avec en premier lieu le procès de Pius Thicknesse. Ce dernier, qui avait passé bien plus de temps qu'il n'en faut à un homme pour devenir fou soumis à l'Imperium, semblait décharné, vidé de toute âme et de tout ressenti. Kingsley se devait d'assister aux audiences les plus importantes, en tant que ministre, mais ce jour là, face à son ancien collègue aux yeux éteints, il se sentit mal, et se mit à espérer que jamais plus il n'aurait à revoir cette absence de vie dans les yeux de qui que ce soit. Sans surprise, Pius Thicknesse fut déclaré irresponsable de ses actes, et transféré à Sainte-Mangouste. Se dire qu'il allait très probablement être hospitalisé dans le même service que les Longdubat laissa un arrière goût amer à Kingsley.

Certains procès furent moins relayés par la presse que d'autres. Si le procès des Malefoy fit grand bruit, surtout après la relaxe de Drago et de sa mère, pendant que son père était condamné à dix ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, qui même vidé des détraqueurs, restait un lieu de villégiature peu apprécié des sorciers, Kingsley pensa avoir atteint le sommet du déchaînement médiatique lorsque s'ouvrit le procès de Fenrir Greyback.

La Gazette du sorcier se déchaîna contre le loup garou sanguinaire, arguant que face à de tels monstres, le ministre était irresponsable de laisser le moindre de ses congénères en liberté. L'opposition, toujours incarnée par le très conservateur Tiberius Oppler, s'en donna à cœur joie. La tempête médiatique fut telle, que Kingsley dut ordonner que l'audience de Greyback ait lieu à huis clos. En entendant ce dernier vitupérer contre les sorciers en tous genre, et appeler tous ses semblables à semer la mort dans les rangs des sorciers, Kingsley ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu une brillante idée. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas la psychose de se répandre. Tandis que Sorcière hebdo titrait _A quand l'emprisonnement de tous les monstres ?_ , avec une photo de loup garou en couverture, La Gazette du sorcier faisait sensation avec son numéro spécial _Ils sont parmi nous_ , qui décrivait à quels signes reconnaître un loup garou, comment s'en protéger, et quelle était la procédure à suivre pour dénoncer un loup garou. Ce fut donc avec soulagement que Kingsley vit Greyback être condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. La tempête médiatique finit pas se calmer, non sans faire des dégâts au passage. Un loup garou non déclaré s'était donné la mort alors que ses voisins menaçaient de le dénoncer. Aucune autre perte ne fut à déplorer, mais Kingsley dut appeler la population magique au calme, rappelant que la délation avait permit l'arrestation de nombreux innocents durant l'année où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été au pouvoir. Mais les récents événements ne favorisaient malheureusement pas le climat de confiance que Kingsley aurait souhaité voir s'installer dans la communauté magique.

Petit à petit, l'engouement populaire que suscitait les procès s'estompa, et le ministre put se consacrer à d'autres projets et problèmes. En effet, la rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas, et les élèves de Poudlard devaient se procurer leurs affaires scolaires. Or, de nombreux commerçants avaient été tués durant la guerre, et parmi ceux restants, tous n'étaient pas encore rentrés d'exil, bien que la nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort commence à se répandre même dans les contrées les plus reculées. L'information ne circulait pas très vite au niveau international, ce qui présentait des avantages, mais ce que dans la situation présente, Kingsley ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer. Pour ce fournir en chaudrons, baguettes et livres, il dut demander de l'aide aux français. Par Merlin, ce qu'il détestait ça ! Le ministre français avait bien entendu accepté de l'aider, mais il savait que celui-ci ne manquerait pas une occasion à l'avenir de lui rappeler qu'il lui était redevable. Par chance, ce fut le chef de la coopération magique internationale qui s'occupa des négociations. Kingsley ne pouvait vraiment pas encadrer Jean Deaumont, le ministre français.

Cette intervention eut néanmoins le mérite de régler la pénurie qui sévissait sur le chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-lard depuis la fin de la guerre. Miss Thompson, lors de sa revue de presse quotidienne, l'informa que même la Gazette avait rédigé un article dans lequel on louait ses capacités à mettre fin à la pénurie – même si le quotidien déplorait bien évidemment l'intervention des français dans cette histoire.

Kingsley avait remarqué qu'Hermione Granger campait souvent devant son bureau ces derniers jours, et bien que jusqu'à présent il n'ait pas trouvé le temps de la recevoir, l'occasion se présenta peu après la rentrée. La jeune femme été entrée au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique, un département où elle était entré juste après la guerre. Il la fit asseoir dans son bureau, et l'écouta attentivement.

\- Monsieur le ministre, je viens vous soumettre une proposition de loi à laquelle je pense depuis un certain temps, commença Hermione d'une voix assurée. Comme vous le savez, les elfes de maison, couramment employés par les plus grandes familles de sorciers, sont victimes d'abus et de maltraitances inacceptables pour des créatures douées d'intelligence et de raisonnement. Il est parfaitement anormal que les elfes soient traités comme des moins que rien. De plus, ce serait une façon de les remercier de leur implication lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Je vous aie ramené mon ébauche de proposition de loi. J'ai notamment pensé que les elfes en faisant la demande pourraient être libérés par le ministère. Ma loi prévoit la création d'un bureau de placement des elfes de maison, pour s'occuper des elfes libérés. De plus, il faudrait pénaliser les maitres maltraitant leurs elfes, aussi bien directement, qu'en les obligeant à s'infliger des autopunitions. Ma proposition contient un descriptif détaillé de ces peines, pouvant aller d'une simple amende à quelques années d''enfermement à Azkaban. En ce qui concerne le statut des elfes dans la loi …

Kingsley l'écouta parler ainsi durant une demi-heure. Elle semblait intarissable sur le sujet. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Kingsley lui suggéra de soumettre ce projet de loi à sa chef de département, qui l'amenderait avant de le transmettre au Magenmagot.

\- Vous pouvez cependant compter sur mon soutien, ajouta t-il, je suis tout à fait favorable à ce que les créatures magiques bénéficient d'avancées sociales.

Après son départ, le ministre s'appuya sur son dossier de fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir. L'idée d'Hermione était excellente, mais il ne pensait pas que la communauté magique soit tout à fait prête pour ce changement. Notamment en ce qui concernait les autopunitions, ça ne passerait pas, Kingsley en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais c'était une bonne initiative d'avoir essayé. Il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur cette jeune femme. Lorsque le chef du département de la justice magique viendrait à prendre sa retraite dans peu de temps, sa connaissance encyclopédique du droit et sa grande rigueur pourrait lui être utile. Il fallait qu'il y pense.

La fin de la période des procès vit en arriver un particulièrement douloureux pour Kingsley. Irvin Pertis fut jugé pour le meurtre de vingt-sept nés-moldus sur ordre de Voldemort. Parmi les victimes se trouvait une femme enceinte du nom d'Eleanor Shacklebolt, née Reetle. Il fut condamné à trente ans de prison. Lorsqu'il lut le verdict, Kingsley espéra secrètement qu'il mourrait en détention. L'idée que cet homme sorte un jour d'Azkaban lui était insupportable.

La condamnation à la détention à perpétuité de Dolores Ombrage en revanche, ne lui laissa aucun remord. Cette femme était diabolique, il en avait toujours été persuadé, même à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une simple employée du ministère, travaillant au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Tout comme elle, les employés du ministère ayant fait preuve d'excès de zèle durant le ministère de Thicknesse furent jugés, et renvoyés du ministère.

Le mois suivant, la proposition de loi déposée par Hermione Granger sur le statut des elfes de maison fut examinée une première fois par le Magenmagot. Comme Kingsley l'avait prévu, l'article de la loi traitant des auto-punitions fut l'un des premiers à être abandonné par l'assemblée. Cependant, le texte améliorait grandement la condition des elfes. C'est avec joie que Kingsley signa le texte de loi pour l'approuver quelques mois plus tard.


	7. Démographie problématique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte est de moi.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

a pineau45 : Merci beaucoup ! Je sais que les premiers chapitres sont courts, mais comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, ceux à venir seront plus longs. Et tu as parfaitement raison, je me suis trompée dans l'année de la bataille de Poudlard. Désolée ^^

Stefan Bathory : Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour ta review. Je comprends que tu trouve que les peines prononcées à l'encontre des Mangemorts puissent être légères, mais je ne suis pas une très grande fan de la peine de mort, j'évite donc de condamner à mort qui que ce soit, même des personnages de fiction. Par rapport au sort de Lucius Malefoy, j'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité quant à sa peine, et puis je me suis dit que s'il avait réussi à échapper à Azkaban une première fois, il pourrait avoir une peine réduite la deuxième. Il est très malin, et a pu s'en tirer facilement en faisant jouer le fait qu'il n'avait plus de baguette, et qu'il avait été séquestré par Voldemort pendant un an. Et enfin, je sais que la société sorcière est tout sauf démocratique dans les livres, mais justement, c'est ce que l'arrivée de Kingsley a changé. Voilà voilà !

 _Bonne lecture !_

L'année suivante devait se tenir une réunion de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Après de nombreuses négociations, il fut décidé que ce rassemblement aurait lieu en Angleterre. Kingsley y tenait absolument, car c'était un symbole fort pour la réintégration de la Grande Bretagne dans la communauté internationale après l'année d'exclusion durant laquelle Voldemort avait été au pouvoir.

Cela représentait cependant beaucoup d'organisation. Il fallait trouver un logement pour chacun des hauts dignitaires qui allaient venir, et s'occuper de la sécurité de la rencontre. Les enjeux diplomatiques étaient trop importants pour négliger le moindre détail. Le Bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale s'attela rapidement à l'organisation de la rencontre, en collaboration avec le bureau des Aurors, qui s'occupait de la sécurité. Shacklebolt confia à Percy Weasley le soin de superviser l'organisation de l'évènement. Celui-ci était si méticuleux qu'il ne laisserait rien au hasard, et c'était exactement ce dont Kingsley avait besoin.

Mais bientôt, ce fut une autre nouvelle qui occupa ses journées à plein temps. Le chef du service du recensement débarqua un matin dans son bureau, avec un air préoccupé.

\- Bonjour monsieur le ministre, le salua celui-ci. Je suis venu vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante, bien que préoccupante.

\- Allez-y Marciens, lui répondit Shacklebolt.

\- Il se trouve que la guerre a fait des dégâts plus importants qu'il n'y parait. Vous savez que nous déplorons des pertes humaines non négligeables. Or, suite à ces morts, la population magique a chuté considérablement. Le nombre de morts de la guerre peut paraitre faible, mais compte tenu de la population magique peu élevée, c'est en réalité énorme. Et les sorciers ne font pas suffisamment d'enfants pour que la population retrouve son niveau d'avant guerre. Il y aura donc, par la force des choses, des générations creuses, où il n'y aura que peu de naissances, ce qui va poser de gros problèmes tant économiques qu'administratifs.

\- Je comprends … dit Kingsley de sa voix grave. Que proposez-vous comme solution ?

Le chef du service du recensement parut surpris que le ministre lui demande son avis. Le service du recensement était le moins prestigieux des services du ministère, et il était souvent méprisé.

\- Et bien … Il existe plusieurs solutions … D'une part, nous pourrions lancer une campagne d'incitation à la procréation. Avantages fiscaux pour les couples ayant des enfants, campagne publicitaire et aides sociales seraient les moyens de mettre en œuvre cette solution. D'autre part, nous pourrions compter sur l'immigration.

\- Continuez.

\- Et bien, il existe de nombreux pays où les sorciers sont persécutés. En offrant l'asile aux sorciers de ces pays qui le souhaitent, nous pourrions assurer un renouvellement, tant génétique que démographique à la population, exposa Marciens. Et de plus, nous serions bien vus par la communauté internationale.

\- Merci beaucoup Marciens. Je vais y réfléchir, lui dit Kingsley avant de le congédier.

Il appela ensuite Margaux Thompson, et lui demanda d'organiser une réunion extraordinaire de tous les chefs de département pour le lendemain. Il lui demanda également de convier la chef du Magenmagot. Il fallait absolument trouver une solution à ce problème, cette situation était préoccupante.

Kingsley quitta le ministère plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée ce jour là, et se rendit directement chez son frère Lewis, qui vivait en Ecosse. Leurs parents étaient morts depuis des années, et leurs deux autres frères vivaient à l'étranger. Lewis était sa seule famille depuis qu'Eleanor n'était plus. Il transplana devant la porte de l'appartement, et frappa trois coups. Son frère vint lui ouvrir et lui serra simplement la main. Ils n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs. Derrière lui apparurent Tena, sa femme, et Paul, son fils cadet. Paul devait entrer à Poudlard l'année suivante, et piaffait d'impatience, même si ses parents appréhendaient de se retrouver seuls.

Ils passèrent à table, et rapidement, la conversation dévia sur les activités de Kingsley aux Ministère.

\- Mais enfin King, comment peux tu accepter que les elfes de maison soient désormais libres ! Ce n'est pas dans leur nature ! s'exclama Lewis alors que le débat montait entre ce dernier, soutenu par sa femme, et son frère. Les elfes sont heureux comme ça ! La plupart sont terrifiés à l'idée d'être libre, et ils ne sauront pas quoi faire une fois libérés !

\- Enfin Lewis, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui vote les lois. J'ai donné son indépendance au Magenmagot il y a peu, ce n'est pas pour leur demander des comptes maintenant, lui répondit son frère.

Le Magenmagot pouvait en effet désormais voter des lois sans le consentement du ministre, ce qui garantissait son indépendance.

\- De plus, si les elfes de maison ont tant peur de la liberté, c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissent rien d'autre que la servitude, reprit Kingsley. On ne peut pas décider à leur place, et le but de cette loi est d'ailleurs de leur permettre d'être maîtres de leur destin.

\- King, tu déraisonne. Ces créatures là ne sont pas comme nous, elles ne pensent pas et sont incapables de choisir ce qui est bien pour elles. C'est du suicide de leur donner cette liberté !

\- Je sais que la plupart des sorciers pensent comme toi Lewis, mais je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu utiliserais les arguments qu'avaient les blancs il y a deux siècles pour maintenir les noirs en esclavage ! N'oublie pas que si les sorciers d'Afrique ont échappé à l'esclavage, ce n'est que parce qu'ils savaient se défendre !

La déclaration de Kingsley avait jeté un froid. Tena demanda d'une voix incertaine si quelqu'un voulait du pudding, et la conversation redevint plus légère, grâce à l'intervention opportune de Paul, qui raconta une histoire impliquant notamment un centaure, une licorne et un troll. La soirée se déroula sans autre incident, mais une gêne perceptible s'était installée. Ce fut donc non sans un certain soulagement que Kingsley transplana vers son appartement de Londres. En se couchant, celui-ci se dit que définitivement, il valait mieux éviter de parler politique en famille.

Le lendemain, Kingsley se rendit à la réunion extraordinaire qu'il avait demandée pour discuter de la population en chute libre. Il fut très content de voir que les neuf chefs de département avaient répondu présent, ainsi que Marciens, le chef du service du recensement, et Diana Ferguson, la présidente du Magenmagot. Kingsley prit place, et demanda au fonctionnaire d'exposer la situation. Celui-ci répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Kingsley la veille au sujet de l'impact de la guerre sur la démographie. Il exposa également les deux options qu'il voyait pour remédier à cette solution.

\- Bien, dit le ministre lorsque Marciens eut fini. Je vous aie donc convoqué pour que nous trouvions une solution adaptée à ce problème. M. Marciens nous a exposé les différentes solutions qu'il envisageait. Je souhaiterais tout d'abord savoir si vous en voyez d'autres.

\- Et bien, nous pourrions demander aux sorciers britanniques d'avoir un nombre minimum d'enfants, qui pourrait être calculé en fonction de leur revenu, proposa Julia Macmillan, la directrice du département des transports magiques.

\- Ce ne serai pas très bien vu, et surtout, ça ne serait pas démocratique. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à avoir des enfants s'ils ne le souhaitent pas.

Kingsley réprima un sourire. Celui qui venait de prendre la parole était Lawson Pilt, le directeur du département des mystères. Il n'avait pas d'enfants, et surtout, aucune envie d'en avoir. Cependant, il avait raison. Une telle décision ne serait pas raisonnable. Face à l'absence de propositions viables, les chefs de départements se mirent d'accord sur le fait que les propositions de Marciens étaient les meilleures.

\- Bien, reprit Kingsley. Maintenant, il nous faut choisir entre la solution migratoire et la solution d'incitation à la procréation.

\- Pas forcément, fit remarquer Diana Ferguson. On peut très bien à la fois accueillir des sorciers étrangers, et lancer une politique familiale. De cette façon, les sorciers britanniques seraient satisfaits, et la communauté internationale également.

Shacklebolt médita un instant cette proposition. C'était loin d'être stupide. C'était même l'une des meilleures propositions faites durant cette réunion.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Nous devons cependant trouver des solutions pour mettre en place les deux solutions au lieu d'une.

Le débat fut houleux. La presse relaya l'information rapidement, et bientôt, il ne fut plus question que de la politique migratoire du gouvernement dans la société sorcière. Les partisans de cette politique, et ceux qui s'y opposait farouchement manquèrent de peu d'en venir aux mains, et tous avaient un avis sur la question. Après de longues discussions, une politique familiale prévoyant une diminution des impôts de dix pourcents par enfant à charge fut votée. Ce fut la partie du programme qui fit le moins de bruit, sans doute parce que l'opinion publique était bien trop occupée par les modalités de la partie du programme concernant l'immigration.

Les débats durèrent bien plus longtemps que pour la politique familiale, mais après six mois de bras de fer avec l'opposition, le Magenmagot et la presse, une solution fut trouvée. Elle ne satisfaisait bien entendu pas tout le monde, mais elle avait le mérite d'exister.

Il fut décidé que les sorciers victimes de persécutions liées à leur statut de sorcier dans les pays où ils vivaient, où victimes d'une guerre entre les moldus sévissant dans leur pays pourraient demander à émigrer en Angleterre. Une liste de pays dits « prioritaires » avait été établie. Les candidats à l'émigration devaient en faire la demande. Ils vivraient ensuite pendant trois mois dans un centre spécialisé, où on leur apprendrait notamment l'anglais, ainsi que le fonctionnement de la société magique, et où on les aiderait à trouver un logement et un travail. Ensuite, ils seraient mis en relation avec une famille britannique, qui les aiderait à s'intégrer dans la société. Les familles « marraines » seraient recrutées sur la base du volontariat. Chacun espérait que le temps fasse le reste.

Au vu de l'opposition virulente que Kingsley avait rencontré, il avait néanmoins le sentiment que rien ne serait simple.

Les demandes ne se firent pas attendre. Les premiers migrants venaient d'Amérique latine et du Moyen orient, et Kingsley fut invité à visiter le centre dans lequel ils étaient accueillis à leur arrivée. Le bâtiment avait été installé dans un ancien entrepôt carré de la banlieue de Londres, réaménagé et bardé de sortilèges Repousse-Moldus. Il s'organisait en quatre parties. A l'entrée se trouvait l'administration, avec les bureaux et l'accueil. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient également des salles de classe, qui servaient aussi bien pour les cours que pour les entretiens individuels. Au centre du bâtiment avait été aménagé un puits de lumière, qui s'ouvrait sur une grande salle confortable, où les occupants du lieu pouvaient prendre leurs repas et se détendre. Les deux étages avaient été aménagés en chambres, qui donnaient toutes sur le puits de lumière, et en salles de bain.

Il discuta avec certains, serra un grand nombre de main et prit une photo avec les occupants du centre. Il y avait de nombreuses familles, certaines avec des enfants en très bas âge. La plupart des habitants avaient fui les guerres civiles moldues qui sévissaient dans leurs pays. Au moment de partir, un petit garçon s'accrocha à sa robe. Il le prit dans ses bras, et lui demanda son nom

\- Je m'appelle Hassan, lui répondit-il d'une petite voix, et dans un anglais hésitant

\- Hassan, arrête d'embêter le Monsieur, dit une voix féminine.

Kingsley se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec la paire d'yeux gris la plus captivante qu'il n'ait jamais vu.


	8. La confédération des mages et sorciers

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les évènements cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte et l'histoire sont de moi.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Oui, je sais ... Ce chapitre est (un petit peu) en retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 _Bonne lecture !_

Il s'entendit lui dire que le petit garçon ne le dérangeait pas du tout, et lui demander son nom, avant de partir, toujours dans un état second.

Leïla. Leïla Zehrti. Son nom sonnait comme de la musique, une douce mélodie. Elle avait les yeux gris, les cheveux noirs et un visage magnifique. Sa voix était chantante, douce et mélodieuse.

Kingsley mit trois jours à redescendre sur terre. Après tout, il ne la connaissait, pas, et il avait peu de chances de la revoir un jour. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, et qu'il assure ses fonctions de ministre. Cette Leïla était magnifique, mais elle était probablement mariée et mère de famille.

Il reprit le cours normal de sa vie, occupée entre ses responsabilités de ministre, les visites à son frère Lewis, et ses soirées solitaires. La confédération internationale des mages et sorciers devait se tenir dans moins d'un mois, et les préparatifs lui demandaient beaucoup d'énergie. Le travail lui permettait d'arrêter de penser à cette femme, qui l'obsédait.

Enfin, les derniers détails de la rencontre furent mis au point. La confédération internationale des mages et sorciers devait se réunir afin de discuter des traités de commerces internationaux, des persécutions toujours subies par les sorciers dans certains pays, et des mesures à prendre pour lutter contre la magie noire à l'échelle internationale.

Quelques jours avant la rencontre, alors que tout était prêt, un pays qui n'était pas censé participer, l'Indonésie, annonça finalement sa décision de venir suite à un changement de gouvernement. Lorsque Percy Weasley lui annonça la nouvelle, Kingsley crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Cela remettait en question une grande partie de l'organisation et engendrait des frais supplémentaires. Le ministre passa les deux jours qui suivirent à courir dans tous les sens pour régler ce problème. Ce n'est donc pas sans stress que Kingsley accueillit les dignitaires étrangers le lundi suivant.

Le ministre de la magie français l'exaspérait au plus au point, et l'américain avait une fâcheuse tendance à tout critiquer en permanence, mais dans l'ensemble, les premiers jours de la rencontre se déroulèrent au mieux. La négociation des traités internationaux avançait très bien, et le Royaume Uni renvoyait une image très positive à la communauté internationale, notamment grâce à sa politique migratoire.

Le troisième jour, Kingsley fut réveillé dans la nuit par le chef du bureau des Aurors, Terence Popplus. Il lui demanda de s'habiller en vitesse. Le centre d'accueil des réfugiés avait été la cible d'une attaque de la part des opposants à leur venue. Ces derniers avaient encerclé le bâtiment avant de s'y introduire et de prendre en otage les occupants du lieu.

\- Combien de personnes sont encore retenues à l'intérieur, s'informa Kingsley.

\- Une cinquantaine, dont une vingtaine d'enfants. Certains ont réussi à s'échapper et ce sont eux qui ont donné l'alerte. Monsieur le ministre, continua Popplus, que devons nous faire ?

\- Tentez de reprendre le bâtiment. Je ne veux pas de pertes humaines à déplorer, ou le moins possible, est-ce bien clair ? N'alertez pas la presse, et surtout, pas un mot aux ministres étrangers avant que la situation ne soit sous contrôle, est-ce bien clair ? Il est inutile de vous rappeler à quel point cette rencontre est importante, et les conséquences diplomatiques seraient catastrophique. Faites vous aider par la police magique, et évacuez les civils de la zone.

\- D'accord monsieur le ministre. Vous allez où ? dit Popplus en voyant le ministre se diriger vers la cheminée.

\- Je viens avec vous. Il est important que j'y sois, sinon, nos opposants penseront qu'ils ont gagné, et les sorciers visés par l'attaque se sentiront abandonnés.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas raisonnable …

Le chef du bureau des Aurors s'arrêta net dans sa phrase au vu du regard que venait de lui lancer Kingsley.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être raisonnable mon cher.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les Aurors s'apprêtaient à lancer l'assaut contre le bâtiment. Kingsley alla les saluer. Il en connaissait beaucoup personnellement, et il savait qu'ils apprécieraient cette marque de soutien. Il alla ensuite visiter la tente où étaient abritées les personnes qui avaient réussi à sortir du bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, qui pleuraient et demandaient leur maman.

\- Dites moi Popplus … Est-ce que vous pourriez appeler Molly Weasley ? Nous avons besoin de renforts ici, et elle saura exactement quoi faire, dit Kingsley à son ancien collègue.

Celui-ci partit dans un craquement sonore. Kingsley réconforta des enfants, serra les mains de certains qui, en larme, lui demandait des nouvelles de leurs proches restés dans le bâtiment. Désemparé, Kingsley murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, et assurait à tous que les Aurors allaient libérer le centre, et que leurs proches seraient bientôt là.

Les Aurors ne tardèrent pas à reprendre possession du bâtiment. Trois d'entre eux furent blessés, et leurs assaillants prirent la fuite.

Cinq morts furent à déplorer cette nuit là. Cinq des migrants, qui, tentant de s'enfuir, avaient été tués par ceux qui se réclamaient du mouvement « Les Britanniques d'abord ». En adressant ses condoléances à la presse, Kingsley eu une pensée pour la femme qu'il avait rencontré et son petit garçon, qu'il pensait avoir aperçut dans la foule d'enfants sous la tente.

Cependant, Kingsley était loin d'en avoir fini avec les retombées fâcheuses de cet événement. L'un des représentants du MACUSA qui participait à la rencontre de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers lui tomba dessus alors que Kingsley sortait de la conférence de presse, et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez lui se changer. Il ne put réprimer un soupir en se retournant vers l'américain.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur … ?

\- Kevin Applerpy. Le président du MACUSA souhaiterai s'entretenir avec vous de toute urgence pour que vous discutiez de se qui s'est produit cette nuit. Il me charge de vous dire qu'il serait fâcheux qu'à peine sorti d'une guerre sanglante, le Royaume Uni s'avère incapable de se montrer uni et respectueux de tous les sorciers, quelque soit leur origine.

\- Je vois, lui répondit Kingsley de sa voix grave. Faite savoir à M. le président que je le recevrai demain matin à huit heures précises. Et dites lui également de ne pas s'inquiéter. Cette attaque n'est que l'action d'un groupe isolé, et la communauté magique dans son ensemble condamne fermement tous ceux qui ont perpétué ce crime. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser …

Kingsley couru presque jusqu'à la cheminée du ministère et ce fut avec un immense soulagement qu'il aperçut les meubles de son salon. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et prit une grande inspiration. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Il repartit pour le ministère sans attendre, organisa une réunion avec la presse et les dignitaires étrangers pour leur assurer que la situation était parfaitement sous contrôle et que les responsables de l'attaque étaient conduits à Azkaban en ce moment même. Il répondit ensuite aux questions des journalistes. L'un d'eux, travaillant pour La Gazette, lui sembla particulièrement revêche, et lorsque qu'il lui demanda pour la troisième fois si cette arrivée massive de réfugiés n'était pas un danger pour la sécurité du pays, Kingsley ne put s'empêcher de perdre patience.

\- Avez-vous visité le centre qui a été attaqué cette nuit M. Shafiq ? Moi je l'ai fait. Et lorsque j'ai visité cet endroit, je n'ai vu que des sorciers qui attendaient d'avoir une vie meilleure. J'ai vu des femmes, des enfants, des hommes et des vieillards, mais certainement pas de meurtrier en puissance. Cette conférence de presse concerne les tragiques événements de cette nuit, et certainement pas les enjeux de l'immigration.

La déclaration de Kingsley avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée, et lorsque Xenophilius Lovegood devant s'il était exact que des Ronflaks Cornus avaient participé à l'attaque, tout le monde prit cela comme le signe qu'il fallait mieux partir aussi rapidement que possible.

Margaux Thompson attendait Kingsley dans le couloir, une mine soucieuse affichée sur le visage.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du vous énerver contre ce journaliste Monsieur le ministre. Son article sera à charge, et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, lui dit-elle

\- Ça suffit ! Juste un jour, est ce que je pourrai être un homme avant d'être un ministre et avoir le droit de ne pas me contrôler constamment ?

En le regardant s'éloigner, Margaux Thompson se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air fatigué depuis quelques temps. Les responsabilités pesaient sur ses traits tirés, et elle se surprit à penser qu'il ne se représenterait probablement pas à la fin de son mandat. Mais trois ans, c'était long.


End file.
